Talk:Baki
cute! Baki baki sounds like baca, which is Japaneese for idiot... aw. so when Wilfre use baki in an insult twords jowee, i though that's what he meant. also, my fav are the star baki, only because it parodies kirby. i love those games! also, weren't there a type that look like statues, but then come to life and attack you, if they hit something hard, they break. is that the only way to kill them? Clean Up! We should definitely clean up this article by dividing the variations from the Drawn to Life and the Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter games. It would help so much and make the article more neater. JrmXD 08:00, December 27, 2011 (UTC) what about ones in both? a seperate section for them too maybe? http://img189.imageshack.us/img189/5026/9511327106020temp.gif 21:49, February 13, 2012 (UTC) umm. not meaning to be rude but, wow you can keep the baki page, but give each baki there own page, we can give full info on each baki then, and get more baki sprites too ~~pikminrocks~~ ya, i guess. a lot of wikis do that. for example, the harry potter wiki has a page for all spells, then a page for each individual spell. but there are a lot of different bakis, it would take a while. * I think individual pages for each baki is a good idea too. It would make linking to them from other articles easier. Architect-visionary (talk) 02:23, February 27, 2015 (UTC) We originally had a page for every single Baki - the result was a large number of pages that contained nothing but a sprite and one or two sentences. It is best to keep them in one page. TemporalApparition (talk) 03:17, February 27, 2015 (UTC) * Many pages are short until people write more for them. I don't think an article just being short is grounds for deletion. Besides, as someone said up above, other wikis do it. And again, it would make writing other articles easier, since you could just write Star Baki instead of Star Baki, for example. Architect-visionary (talk) 03:21, February 27, 2015 (UTC) There's only so much you can write about a specific Baki. Short articles clutter the wiki and make it a lot harder to navigate - it makes more sense to keep the whole thing clean and keep all the enemies compressed into one page. I also don't see how linking to a compressed article is more difficult than a single one. TemporalApparition (talk) 16:59, February 27, 2015 (UTC) * I just explained how linking to the article is more diffcult. You have to type out Star Baki instead of the short version,Star Baki. Your turn, explain how more articles make the wiki harder to navigate. Logic dictates that having fewer links between articles and fewer categories makes the wiki harder to navigate. There are plenty of wikis with many orders of magnitude more articles than DTL wiki. You may have heard of one, it's actually pretty famous, it's called Wikipedia? Check it out sometime. Sarcasm aside, if you're concerned about organization, add categories and links. There are even special pages to make this easier, like and . Architect-visionary (talk) 19:50, February 27, 2015 (UTC) If it's too much effort for you to type out something that's a little longer, it's too much effort for you to even contribute at all. I'm not going to argue with you - this decision is not yours or mine alone, and I refuse to let either of us do it our way until everyone has come to an agreement. TemporalApparition (talk) 19:53, February 27, 2015 (UTC) i love baki on my list of top 10 video game enemies which includes mid bosses bosses and final bosses baki is ranked number 1 due to cuteness and i made one as my hero in the next chapter Baka! I just noticed how similar "Baki" is to "Baka." The most dissapointing moment in my whole life was when I noticed it was already in the trivia section. Wii baki The wii has some baki that needs to be here.The lone shadowbat. (talk) 04:20, January 7, 2015 (UTC) i am aware. TemporalApparition (talk) 22:31, January 7, 2015 (UTC) Baki Miner I think that's actually supposed to be a chimneysweep. The baki is covered in dust and soot, and the tool more resembles a chimneysweep's brush rather than a pickaxe. Architect-visionary (talk) 02:21, February 27, 2015 (UTC) Stacks Is it just me, or are the sprites for the Baki stacks going the wrong way? To me it looks like they are walking backwards.... It's almost as if they are stepping away from the hero like 'NOPE'. XD BreGee (talk) 18:51, November 19, 2015 (UTC) Almost Done!!!1 GASP! OMC! THEREAREONLYTWOBAKITYPESTHATNEEDPAGES!!!!!! WHYAMITALKINGLIKECRAZYBARKS? ...BARK?BreGee (talk) 22:20, January 31, 2016 (UTC) Great Job, Bre! Manere (talk) 22:44, January 31, 2016 (UTC) Thanks! Manere! (even though none of those pages could be made by me alone... :D )BreGee (talk) 22:50, January 31, 2016 (UTC) What do you think should be done with this page once every Baki sub-type has an article? If you don't have an idea, I think I know of a way to redo this page without losing too much info. Manere (talk) 13:17, February 3, 2016 (UTC) What's your idea?BreGee (talk) 14:09, February 3, 2016 (UTC)